The Starship
by FairyOfTheDragonFlame666
Summary: The Kaijus attacked the world. We all know how it happened to Raleigh, but what if it happened to the gang from H2O? Their world is suddenly turned upside-down. Lewis joins the Jaeger program in order to prove that he is capable of things that the other girls can't do. But when his co-pilot is injured, an unlikely voulenteer steps up. Will the apocalypse destroy them all?


Lewis sat on his living room floor. No one was home. His brother had left for New Zealand, his parents were off on business trips, so Lewis was home alone.

He turned on the TV. Lewis stubbornly flipped the boring channels.

Suddenly he came across the news channel with a picture of an alien on the screen. "Huh?" he said to himself, sitting up in fascination.

"Earlier today, a giant alien-like beast attacked the shores near the edge of the Gold Coast," said the news lady. "The beast was spotted before six months ago in Hong Kong, and some scientists call it the Kaiju. The Kaiju, a huge Category 4, killed nearly a thousand innocent people."

On the screen was a video of a monstrous Kaiju attacking the beach. Lewis should have focused on the beast, but what really shocked him was on the TV in the video was a tan-skinned girl with golden hair running for her life. Lewis could identify that girl anywhere. Bella. Lewis prayed that she was okay.

He waited no longer. He turned off the TV and ran out the door. Lewis didn't stop running until he was at Cleo's house.

Not even waiting to knock, Lewis burst through her door.

"Lewis," said Mr. Sertori, "Could you stop for a minute and–"

Lewis didn't pay attention. He called his girlfriend's name. "Cleo!" he called. Cleo came into the room, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Turn on…channel…58…" he panted, exhausted from running.

"What is going on?" Don said. "If this is a joke–"

"Not…a joke…" breathed Lewis. Cleo walked over to the TV remote. She turned on the television.

"What channel?" she asked.

"58…" said Lewis. Cleo obeyed, and pressed the TV buttons.

Her face turned into a look of horror as she saw the video of the beast.

"What the hell…" she whispered.

Don and Cleo stood there, unable to speak as they witnessed the monster attacking the Gold Coast.

"When was this?" Cleo finally said.

"This morning." answered Lewis. "They call it the Kaiju. I think the best thing to do is stay in the house–"

"Lewis, this is _not _your family. You don't need to order my daughter around." scolded Don.

"Dad, stop." Cleo chimed in.

Just then, three more girls burst into the Sertori house.

"Why is everybody bursting into my house?" complained Don. He walked off with his coffee towards his office.

Bella, Emma, and Rikki looked like they had just seen a monster. Because they did.

"Cleo…you'll never believe what happened today…" said Rikki.

"We had just come back from a morning swim, we were walking on the beach, then all of a sudden this alien monster thing attacked us!" explained Emma.

"We know. We saw it on the news." said Lewis.

"What are we gonna do?" questioned Bella.

"I don't know." sighed Cleo. "Lewis said that we–"

"What's Lewis got to do with this?" fired Rikki.

"Yeah. He's not a mermaid. He wasn't attacked." agreed Emma.

"Neither was I. So you don't need to pick on Lewis." Cleo stood up for her boyfriend.

"She's right." Bella agreed. "There's practically an apocalypse out there and we don't need to blame Lewis."

"Oh, please." Rikki rolled her eyes. "The only reason he's keeping our secret is because he's in love with Cleo."

"Rikki!" scolded Cleo.

"No. She's right. This isn't my problem." angrily agreed Lewis. He stormed away.

"Lewis, wait–" Cleo tried to stop him, but it was too late. He had already slammed the door.

"Fancy that. He's going to expose us." stated Rikki.

"Rikki, that's not the problem. The three of us almost died and why are we trying to blame him? He didn't cause it. He didn't even know." Bella fired back.

Before Rikki could protest, Emma stepped in.

"She's right, Rikki. It isn't Lewis's fault." she said.

"I'm going to go find him." Cleo said. She walked out the door to find her boyfriend which whom her friend insulted.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Cleo returned to her house.

"Did you find him?" asked Bella.

"No." Cleo sighed.

"He couldn't have gone far." Emma stated.

"Well, I can't find him and it's been a half an hour already. I'm sure he's fine."

* * *

Lewis walked into the building that read "Jaeger Program Inc.". He signed up for the most dangerous task of all.

"How can I help you, sir?" said the man at the counter.

Lewis wasted no time hesitating his answer.

"I want to join the Jaeger program." he said.


End file.
